Scarlet Dawn
by stainedblossoms
Summary: And the world seems to be drifting... Caught... Caught in that strange grey space between black and white, dark and light. And I myself, sitting here in the darkness, staring quietly out of this cobwebbed window, am waiting too. -SasuNaru- Vamp Sasu AU.
1. Chapter 1

Grey.

The world is grey today.

The sky, so vast and endless, is darkened with ominous stretches of rain tinted clouds.

Holding its breath.

The world is holding its breath.

And the rain, locked loosely in those clouds, is waiting.

It is a strange type of day.

I can feel the hesitation in the air.

The raindrops are hesitating, waiting for the perfect moment to fall free.

And the world seems to be drifting...

Caught...

Caught in that strange grey space between black and white, dark and light.

And I myself, sitting here in the darkness, staring quietly out of this cobwebbed window, am waiting too.

Waiting for the color in my eyes.

For the breath on my lips.

For the light, that enticingly pure light...

Waiting for it all to come again.

I wait for you.

I wait so that I can see that beautiful innocence once again.

You fascinate me.

You eyes, so blue and so intoxicatingly honest...

Those blonde locks, mussed and so perfectly wild with the hues of the golden sunlight...

And your skin, flawless and softly tanned, always radiating under the warmly loving fingers of the sun.

I spend every hour of my endless days toiling in my impatience, waiting for you, silently fearing that you won't return.

But you always do.

And though I have never spoken to you, and though you have never seen me before...

I cherish your presence.

I love to watch you sit amongst the overgrown reeds, backpack slung lazily beside you as you sit alone, sometimes doing homework, other times just laying in silence, forgetting the world for at least a few delicate moments, so entranced with the perfect blue of the sky.

But as I said before, today the world is grey.

The brilliant colors adorning nature's sweet face have faded with the usual vibrance of the sun, gentle beams of light thin and strange as they struggle through the thick layer of hesitant rain clouds.

And I'm beginning to wonder if you'll really come back today.

Would you dare?

Would you really choose to wander beneath these fickle clouds?

A resigned sigh slips past my chilled lips and just as I make a move to turn away I see you.

I chuckle lightly then, watching through the dusty window as you drift through the sweeping branches of the weeping willows, an angel, my angel, so innocently beautiful with that golden hair and those perfect blue eyes...

I don't even know your name.

And yet...

I adore you.

--TO BE CONTINUED--


	2. Chapter 2

-naruto-

The sky seems sad.

Barely holding back tears...

Barely restraining a wild emotion...

And I find myself reaching my hands out towards it, as if trying to somehow embrace it, soothe it, wiping away the imaginary tears I see there...

Maybe I'm being silly.

But it feels better this way.

It feels right.

To me at least...

To me...

It's what I need to do.

Coming here is what I need to do.

I can forget...

I can be...

I can blend...

Fade...

I don't know why I'm so intoxicated with this place.

With this strange and alluring presence I feel...

With this unexplained chill I feel at my skin every time I make my way through the reaching branches of the weeping willows...

I don't know.

But I like it here.

And if I like it...

Then why does anything need explanation?

My gaze sweeps slowly over the garden, lingering on the statue I see standing still and quiet amongst the wild crimson-stained roses.

An angel.

No, not an angel.

A saint maybe?

I'm not sure.

But it is beautiful all the same.

A woman, beautiful and white, with long cascading hair and wide, staring eyes...

The eyes...

They're strange, a little unnerving, raised up towards the hesitant clouds, so hopeless and sad...

Silent pleas linger at those marble lips, slender hands touched at her heart, frozen in place forever...

And for whatever reason I don't want to look at it anymore.

I turn away, letting my gaze shift back to the strange and beautiful flowers growing wild throughtout the untamed garden.

The whole place...

It seems so foreboding.

So lonely...

And yet so undeniably lovely.

I push my backpack gently to the side, resting my head on the soft overgrown reeds so that I can dream, open-eyed, staring blindly at nothing, feeling this strange and familiar feeling warming my skin once again.

It's as if...

As if maybe...

I'm being watched.

But not in a bad way...

Not scary...

It seems...

Almost...

Loving.

And just as I part my lips, to say what I'm not sure, the sky shatters.

Rain begins to fall like clear diamonds from the weeping clouds, and they're like tears, streaming down my cheeks in such an unnervingly familiar fashion that it disorientes me slightly...

I blink slowly, staring up into the grey and then, suddenly, I feel something cold and wonderful around me, ice sweeping across my cheek to wipe the raindrops from skin...

And I begin to register what I'm feeling and quickly, fearfully, I turn in that cool embrace...

And I feel the breath catch in my throat.

I'm mesmerized.

Intoxicated.

Drowning.

I'm drowning, drowning in those strange and lovely irises, choking on that endless blackness so that I'm slipping...

Slipping away...

And I hear someone laugh lightly, feeling those arms pull me gently closer, lifting me, lifting me into the air and carrying me...

But I can only stare, and I can only drown, and I can only choke...

But those eyes are so calm, so loving, almost fascinated as they continue to stare intently down at me.

And I can't register...

I can't...

I can't breathe...

But I hear something soothing, soft and gentle in my ear...

A whisper mingling in the soft tinkling of the rain...

You're whispering to me, telling me softly to breath, gently pushing me to not lose myself, telling me to just keep inhaling, just keep exhaling...

Just keep breathing...

And those perfect lips are turned up in a soft smile and all I can register is that I'm cold and that I'm still drowning and that I don't feel the rain anymore...

"Dobe..."

I blink slowly, almost sleepily, still unable to gather my thoughts, still unable to tear my eyes away from yours...

You're smirking.

And I'm lying down...

Lying...

On a couch.

And I can hear the rain but I don't feel it and I just can't think...

"You're heavier then you look"

You laugh, looking down at me with those poisonous, strange, intoxicating, black eyes and I'm suddenly awake again.

Breathing again.

And I'm not drowning anymore.

But now I'm faced with something entirely different.

Entirely more terrifying...

More strange and mesmerizingly beautiful...

More presicely perfect...

And I am looking at your entire face.

I'm afraid I'll forget how to breath again.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
